izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Have Faith in What You Believe
A/N: The entire title is Always Have Faith in What You Believe in No Matter What Anyone Else Says and Nothing Will Be Able to Stop You, but I shortened it for obvious reasons. Jasmine Aini stood up at her desk to introduce herself. "My name is Jasmine Aini. I recently moved here from Indonesia. I have been strudying America for some time now. I would love to make it known that I believe in aliens, espers, and time-travellers...I also believe in pixies, unicorns, curses, black magic, witches, and faries. However, I don't believe in ghosts or spirits. If anyone shares the same beliefs as me, please come talk to me." She smiled. "I don't have any friends because everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I'm sure a few of you here believe in at least a few of those things." Everyone stared at her like she was stupid. "Are you insane?" "What idiot would believe that?" "Oh, another crazy student in this class!" There were more insulting things said; they swore at her, and one student even hit her a few times. Jasmine remained unfazed. "Leave her alone!" Shy little Marcus stood up to defend her. "All religions in general are stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Evolution is a lie, too! And global warming! I can't believe you guys actually believe in those things. You must be just as insane as Jasmine. If not, even more so! Now back off! Jasmine, I believe you! So does Dib! We both do, so you're not alone." "She's crazy!" Zim said, rolling his eyes. "I don't know how we can stay sane with all these insane people in our class." "Shut up, Zim!" Marcus yelled, tackling the green-skinned child. "You have no room to talk! You're even more insane than Dib!" "GET OFF ME, HEINIE!" "I'M CANADIAN!" Jasmine simply just walked calmly over to where Marcus and Zim were and placed a hand on Marcus's shoulder. "It's not worth fighting over," she said simply. "We're right and we know we are. Isn't that enough?" Marcus hesitated for a moment, then nodded and got up. "You're right." "Violence is never—" "Sorry to interrupt, but why are you being nice to me?" Jasmine smiled. "Because, there's a couple more things that I believe in that are stronger than anything." "Those things would be...?" Marcus asked curiously. "Friendship, peace, and love. That's why I refuse to fight. I want to learn black magic and curses, but use them in ways to help others. I believe in those sorts of things and ignore bullying and never fight back because...I know they're true and that's enough for me. Who cares what others think? I am so against violence that I've forced myself to become tougher and stronger so that I don't have to fight back." Marcus looked down at the floor. "I wish I could become tougher, but...evryone says it's impossible." Jasmine gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "If aliens and espers exist, if there is a such thing as black magic and curses, if pixies and faries flutter around flower blossoms when no one's around to see them, then you can do anything if you put your mind to it. Until then, I'll protect you from bullying. There's something special about you, Marcus. I'm not sure what, but there definitely is." Marcus blushed slightly. "You really think so?" "I know for a fact. Listen, if we keep faith in what we believe no matter what anyone else says, nothing can stop us! Now come on! We have a clubhouse to build!" Jasmine grabbed his wrist and raced out of the classroom. "We're ditching skool to go find something magical, so don't run off!" By the end of the week, they had caught three pixies, rode a unicorn, uncovered an alien spaceship, made frinds with an esper, and found an ancient spellbook. Now they just needed to find a time-traveller. Keep faith in what you believe, It doesn't matter what others say. Don't deny what you believe, Don't pretend to be for or against things that you aren't or are. Be yourself And nothing will ever Be able to stand in your way. Category:Stories Category:Unknown Author